Angry Dude Dead Ahead!
by BellumTerra
Summary: What would happen if, When L and Light are working on plumbing, out comes an Angry Dude from China! And what happens when L talks with his twin sister! May have some BXOC but thats the only pairing. NO YOU FANGIRLS, THERE ISN T ANY L AND LIGHT PAIRING!


Angry Chinese Dude Dead Ahead!!

Rating:All Ages

Type:Humor/Parody

Light and L walked into a narrow hallway. The plumbing was down and they needed to work on it some. "Ryuzaki, I still don`t see the point to why I`m here!" Said Light. He had objected to the idea since they started walking. "Simple, If you are Kira, Then if I die, You die." Replied the man. He held up the handcuffs and Light groaned. "Here, Help me out a little will ya." Said L, He held up a tube thingy Light (Nor I) Knew what it was called. A few minutes later they were Sticking it into a room Light had no earthly clue what it was called. "You know, This thing leads all the way to China." "Really Ryuzaki?!" Asked Light, Now he was getting somewhere! That was actually the most exciting thing he had heard all day. "You know," he started. "What are the odds of some. . Random Chinese dude getting caught in here and being transported out the other end of the tube!" He finished. A slight laugh escaped his lips. "That is utterly imnpossible since he wouldn`t survive." Replied Ryuzaki. "Oh." Said Light as the worked on getting the tube in farther.

_Somewhere in China_

"Huh? My robes` stuck." Said a man. "WHAT!?" He got sucked into the tube as his friends stared in horror and in Awe. "Whoa. . . " One managed to say through shock.

_Back with L and Light_

:

"Somethings stuck!" Said L. "Then maybe its a fish!!"

"I don`t think so. Its too big!" Ryuzaki and Light managed to pull the tube thingy out. Then a man came out the other end. Light and L stared in Awe. "See, I told you!" Said Light. The man began shouting insults at the two genuises. "MY MOM DOES NOT SMELL LIKE A HORSE BOTTOM!" Yelled L. "L, You understood him!?" Light managed to shout. "Yeah, I speak Chinese ok!?" Asked L turning to the Young man. "Sir, What is your name?" Asked Light. The man apperently doesn`t speak english. "Ni Hao, Yu Shi Bao Shi." Said the man. "He said his name was mark. Or, Bao Shi in Chinese." The man nodded. Matsuda came running down when he heard all the words he couldn`t understand in any since. "Hey guys!!" He yelled. "Who`s this?!" Asked Matsuda turning to the man. "Yu Shi Bao Shi." He replied. Matsuda, In anime, would have question marks all above his head. "His name is Bao Shi. We have no earthly clue what he`s doing here." Said L. He looked at Light. "90%" He said. Light tried to punch L but he desided against it. It would only lengthen the percentages to 100% and he would be dead, Game over, Sayonara, or as 'Mark' would put it, Zai Jian. Which is Chinese for Bye. Light desided to go and make arangements for a trip to china. "Come on, Ryuzaki, Lets go." He said, ready to find a phone as quick as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIi

Later, they had gotten the man named 'Mark' on a plain to China. But then L desided to start speaking Chinese all of the sudden. "Ni Hao, Light, Why do you think that you were right? Because your KIRA!" Said L. "Ryuzaki, I`m not kira. I`m just a normal college student. Get over it." Said Light, Then when they left, They saw Misa. She was talking on the phone. "One sec Yuki-chan!" She said, "LIGHT! ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She yelled aloud. "Its good to see you too, Who are you talking to anyway?" Asked Light. "_Probobly one of her modeling friends. . . _" he thought to himself. "Her name is Yuki!!"

"Misa, What is it?" Came the voice of a women from the phone. L facepalmed and let out a groan. He held up the phone. "Hello, Yuki?" He asked. "L!?!?!?!" She exclaimed, Suprised her brother was calling her. "L, Is that you!?" She asked to her friend. L sighed. "Yes, Sis, Its me. " He said, There were voices in the background. "L LAWLIET," She screamed. "WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN, WHY I OUGHTA!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at her brother. L was now probobly half deaf. He was holding the phone a good bit from his face. "Yukime, I`m with my top Kira suspect and Second Kira! No need to yell my name!" He whispered into the phone. "Sorry." She replied. "Yukime, " L managed to hear through the phone. "Who are you talking to?" The voice said again. "Oh, No. Your not with HIM are you!?" Asked L. "Who`s HIM?" asked Misa, Her clueless face on. "Umm, Yes I am with Beyond." Yukime replied and then L suddenly turned a red color. "YUKIME HE`S A MURDERER, WHY ARE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!?!?!?" He yelled, Red from anger, Light was able to hear all of what was coming from the phone and from L. He wasn`t to happy to be standing right next to L. "L, Relax, Take a deep breath." Said Yukime. L did as instructed. "L, Actually. . . " Yukime Hesitated. "I`m married." She managed to say. "_Oh no._" B mentally said. "Here it comes. . . . " He said covering his eyes. L turned so red it was impossible to tell he was human. "Get ready for it. . . " Said another voice from the otehr side of the phone. "YOUR WHAT!?!?!?!?!? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, HE`S A BAD INFLUENCE! BAD!!!!" Yelled L, He went into a LONG rant about how bad an influence B is and that she shouldn`t be near him. "L CALM DOWN." Yukime Sternly yelled. L then desided to stop yelling and turned back to normal color. "And. . . " She closed her eyes and Crossed her fingers. "_Here comes. . ._" she thought, Then a girl walked into the room who was atleast 4 or 5. "Come here." Yukime whispered motioning the child foward. "L. . .I have a pair of twins now." Yukime said through the phone. L suddenly laughed a little. "You``v gotta be kidding!!" He said, he was on the verge of tears. "Nope." And with that, She handed the phone to the child. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey, Who are you?" Asked L. "I`m Mitsume Birthday." She replied. A little shyly. L`s mouth dropped, past the concrete and into the earth, if possible. "WHAT!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Mitsume was smart enough to hold the phone away from her ears before he shouted. "Mom?" Asked Mitsume. "Don`t worry, He`s just shocked." Yukime replied, and with that, L started breathing really hard, panting for breath. This was probobly the biggest shock of his life. "Are you L?" Asked Mistume. "Yes, But keep quiet about that." Replied Ryuzaki. Mitsume handed the phone back to Yukime. "L?" She asked. But L had passed out. The entire task force over heard the conversation. Matsuda was to shocked, mostly that L had a sister, and that sister was married to a criminal. And also because L had passed out. Light dared picked up the phone. "H- hello?" He asked. "Yes? Is this Light?" Asked Yukime. Apperently she was familiar with Kira suspects.

"Yes, Are you L`s Sister?" He asked. "Twin sister actually" She corrected. She looked exactly like a girl L except her hair was longer. She also appeared to have gotten alot better sleep. "So. . . Your Really L`s sis?" He asked. "Yes, I am. Your really Kira aren`t you?" She asked. Oh, No. He wasn`t falling for that old trick! "No." He replied. Yukime then got a spark of insperation. "Kira say what?!" She asked. She made the sign for 'Shhhh!' before Light answered. "What!?" He asked. Yukime snickered. "Oh. Darn." He said, By now, B and Mistume were rolling on the floor in laughter. He ACTUALLY fell for it! L got up and unlocked the handcuffs and took out some others. Light could have sworn he pulled those out of thin air! Nothing, and then POOF, Instantly what he needed! Light didn`t know what to think.

Kira was arrested later that minute and L finally was able to get over his shock. . . .after a week!

END.

**(A/N:Lol, This idea came to me when I remebered my dad telling me a pipe thing (Our plumbing wasn`t working right) went all the way to china and maybe he`d pull out an angry chinese dude! LOL XD. And I made up the rest as I went along. I WAS BORED OK!? Lol, Hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^ PLEAS R&R!!! **

**YOI ICHINICHI O! (Have a Nice Day!))**


End file.
